greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shake Your Groove Thing
Shake Your Groove Thing is the fifth episode of the first season and the 5th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Summary Meredith realizes she could be sued for making a mistake on a surgery. Her life gets more hectic hiding her mother's secret. George finds a towel in a patient, Izzie throws a party and Bailey catches Meredith kissing Derek. Plot Meredith is in the shower and walks to the nursing home. Inside Meredith is in the shower. She is walking to the nursing home. Inside, Ellis' nurse is talking to Meredith about Ellis' Alzheimer's advancing and that she is selling everything over to Meredith. Meredith is shocked. She says that she hasn't slept in 48 hours and she's getting her first shot at heart surgery that morning. She is also missing rounds and asks if there's a attorney or anybody around. She also asks if someone else can take care of her estate, finances and medical care. The lady asks Meredith if she wants to leave her mother's life in someone else's hands. She also tells her that she's her mother. In the OR, Burke and Meredith are operating on Mrs. Patterson's heart. Meredith is about to fall asleep when she almost drops Mrs. Patterson's heart. Burke asks what was that. Meredith says her hands slipped. Burke says that he's done and she can release Mrs. Patterson's heart, very gently. Burke then says let's warm her up and get her off bypass. In the gallery, George says that he wishes her could hold a heart. Cristina says a monkey could hold a heart. George says she's mad because Burke didn't ask her. Izzie comes in and tells George that she needs more ice and chips. George asks Izzie who else she invited. Cristina says that they said the list was jocks only, like surgery, trauma and plastics. Cristina then says who else. Izzie says just some people from peds. Cristina says that she invited the preschoolers to Meredith's house. Cristina then says that Izzie will invite the shrinks next. Cristina realizes that she did invite the mental defects and that the party is DOA. George says that Meredith thinks that the party is going to be a small, meet-your-boyfriend cocktail thing. He asks Izzie if she cleared it with Meredith yet and Izzie says she hasn't but will and promises them. Cristina asks Izzie why she's wasting the only weekend her boyfriend is in town on a big party and if he's bad in bed. Izzie says no and she just wants him to meet some of her friends. Cristina says right and that 60 geeks in scrubs are your friends. Cristina's pager beeps and says that bed sex sucks for you, Izzie. Alex comes in and says that he heard that there's was a party tonight at Meredith's. Izzie, George and Cristina then become unaware that there is a party at her house. Alex then says if there losing Burke and Meredith's patient. Back in the OR, a guy ask if the crafts and Burke says they're open. Burke asks for her temperature and the guy says she's at 96 and rising. Burke says that she should be this on her own and she then flatlines. A man says that she's falling and continue her progessions. Burke then taps on Mrs. Patteron's heart and says come on and for the paddles. A man says that her sets are below 90. They shock her heart once and there's no change and they shock her again and they have a pulse. Burke then says that they have a reluctant heart. They close. Burke says to keep an eye on her and good work, everyone. In the hallway, Derek is eating breakfast and Meredith comes. Derek says that he heard that she did a Cabg with Burke, asks if she got to hold the heart, and tells her that holding the heart is an amazing feel and that you never forget your first time. George is following behind and says it's great to just to watch and pushes the elevator button. George says vicarious thrills, you know. The elevator opens up and George and Meredith get in. Derek tells Meredith that he'll see her later and the elevator doors close. In the elevator, George is reading a book. Meredith says that she thinks she did something to the heart when she was holding it and that she nodded off a little and squeezed it. George says that the heart is a tough muscle and that it can take a squeeze or two. Meredith says that her fingernail popped a glove and cut straight through. Meredith asks George if she punctured Mrs. Patterson's heart. George says if she had punctured it, they would have known when they reperfused and that they got her heart beating and that she's okay. Meredith asks if she should tell Burke. George says tell Burke what, nothing happened and that the woman's okay. In an X-ray room, Bailey asks George what he sees and George says hyperinflated lungs -- cloudy with bullae, serious diminished capacity and that Mrs. Drake must be have trouble breathing. Bailey asks him what the course of action is and he says a bullectomy procedure, remove the bullae and reduce the pressure. Richard says that they operated on her back in 1999 and so Mrs. Drake has been through this before, that they'll talk her through it anyway, resist the anti-smoking lectures and that she feels bad enough already. George asks Bailey if that put a picture of these in pack of cigarettes, people would stop smoking and she shakes her head. In a patient's room, Alex asks how long his back has been hurting you. The patient says that it's chronic and it means that he has it all the time. Alex says that he knows what chronic means and asks what kind of pain he's having. He says that the pain is like a thousand samurai warriors stabbing their swords into his spine. He also says that he's allergic to aspirin and most nsaids. Alex says that they'll start him on morphine. He says that the only things that work are demerol, dilaudid and a ton a dilaudid will set him straight. Alex says that the standard starting does is two. The patient asks Alex if he's seen Tom Cruise's samurai movie. In the hallway, Alex tells Derek that exaggerated and overly specific description of his pain and a self-prescription of pow! pow! pow! and that he's a dilaudid junkie. Derek asks Alex what does he do and Alex says to check the database for history, refer to a program and discharge. Derek agrees to all that but after Alex gives him something. Alex says that the patient just wants drugs and Derek says that you still have to treat his pain as if it were real. Derek's pager beaps. Alex asks Derek why and Derek says first rule fo pain management is to always err on the side of caution and that he's in pain and in their care. Derek tells Alex to start a central line and that his veins are shot. In Mrs. Drake's room, Mrs. Drake tells George that the surgery was suppose to help and that it never felt right. George tells Mrs. Drake that it would have probably been a good idea to quit smoking. Mrs. Drake says she did and a four-pack-a-day-habit and that it was hell. A nurse comes in and gives her a blanket. George says that from the damage, they thought she was still smoking. Mrs. Drake says that she has cold turkey from 5 years ago and what she got for her trouble.